tmmfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Murder
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} 'The First Murder''' is the first episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary When Bill Torres is found dead in his house, the panic strikes out in Glassview. Also the brother of the highest police boss is murdered. Furious Martin Sauvage sends out a team of special agents, but this makes everything more worse... Synopsis The sunlight shines on the face of the awaken Bill Torres. Bill stands up, opening the curtains. Tired he walks the stairs off, but halfway his face expression changes from tired to terrified. A knife cuts his belly open. Bill falls screaming from the stairs, dying on the ground. Jack Emery walks in Tenerife Street, searching for some crimes. He gets a message via his phone from Colin Sirens: 'Did you found them?' Jack answers 'No' to Colin, and continues his crimehunt. Suddenly he hears a scream. Immediately he runs to the house where it came from. The house of Bill. The screaming fades away. Jack panics and calls up deputies Lucas Stone and Colin Sirens. Both of them arrive at the house. Lucas says he will check out the backdoor. Colin and Jack open the front door, with much violence. They find the body of Bill. Jay Leno swims laps in the swimming pool, but gets interrupted by Kylie Wilde, telling him she heard screaming. Jay says she doesn't need to appoint and continues his laps. Kylie says she needs him. Jay gets out of the pool, frustrated because he was on the halve. Colin and Jack analyze the corpse, while Lucas (who has arrived) notes he was killed with a knife. Jack says it just happened, while Colin calls more agents. A wet Jay and Kylie also get into the house, asking what happened. Lucas gets frustrated and screams at Jay and Kylie they have to leave, because this is a police matter. Jay refuses and Lucas pulls out his taser. Jay and Kylie recoil and both of them leave. Jack Lefty walks with a full bag of grocery into an abandoned alley. He clashes to a man. While Jack apologies, the man walks further. While Jack pick up his fallen grocery, he mutters he clearly saw a white mask. Ricky Sauvage arrives at the house of Bill Torres. He says Jay clashed to him during his trip to the house of Bill. Colin says Jay also tried to interfere the matter, but Lucas dislodged him. Ricky says he will contact his elder brother, Martin Sauvage, the highest police boss. Rudy Manhatten is spectating the panic from a distance. He claps one time with his hands and decides to go right to it. Ricky Sauvage goes into the same alley as Jack Lefty went. While Ricky gives a few signals to the main police, he gets attacked in the back. He collapses on the ground, while a shadow jumps away. Ricky moans soft, and than dies. Rudy saw how Ricky got attacked. Immediately he runs to the house of Torres, avoiding other people. The house is now much more busier than how he spectated. He goes inside and calls Jack Emery. Rudy tells Jack how he saw Ricky die. Jack says he doesn't believe Rudy and calls up Martin Sauvage. When he calls him, Martin says Ricky has never arrived to tell him anything. Jay and Kylie take an alley, while Jay is talking about how bad Lucas as cop is. They find the corpse of Ricky: Kylie screams and Jay bleaks. Kylie says she won't be suspicious for murdering Ricky, that would cause a lot of problems. Jay agrees and they run immediately. Shortly after Jay and Kylie left, Lyle Kingsley, Rudy and Jack arrive in the alley, finding the corpse of Ricky. Lyle analyzes the body and says the commander won't be happy with it. Rudy and Jack lift the body on their shoulders and walk away with it, followed by Lyle. But Lyle looks back in the alley, for any suspicious crimes, and than walks ahead. Martin Sauvage cries about the death of his younger brother. He thrives that he won't stop finding the killer until Judgement Day. Rudy also tells about the death of Bill, but Martin doesn't listen. He walks away, closing the door with much rumour. Lyle comes with the idea to watch the security cameras, which hang in the alley, to see who killed Ricky. Jack and Rudy agree. Nick Darey finally arrives in the house. Calming down the people, he takes the word, getting attention from the people in the house. He gives a speech about that everybody has to stay inside as much as possible, doors closed and locked. He says Bill's death could lead to more crimes, and he wants to avoid it. He calls Lucas and Colin, which help the people home. Nick helps a person, which is shocked by the death of Bill. Nick tells him everything is alright. At the police office, Martin calls all the cops at the office. Lyle, Jack, Nick and Rudy come in. Martin wants Rudy to get out, but Lyle disagrees, telling Martin he saw Ricky die. Then, Martin tells Rudy he can come in. Martin wants the team to collaborate and find the murderer of Ricky and Bill. Rudy suggests it's not a good idea, because that would make the murderer more frustated. But Martin keeps with the same plan, so the team (inclusive Rudy) collaborates. At the same time, the murderer hostages Sam Adams, listening at the same time to what happens in the police office. He hang up a secret microphone. The mysterious murderer hits Sam with a knife, dying instantly. Co-Stars *Dana van Gelder as Kylie Wilde *Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens *Artis Kirby as Lyle Kingsley *Henry Yagoobian as Ricky Sauvage *Jamie K. Harris as Bill Torres *Adriel Diaz as Sam Adams Deaths *Bill Torres *Ricky Sauvage *Sam Adams Trivia *First appearance of Rudy Manhatten *First appearance of Martin Sauvage *First appearance of Jack Emery *First appearance of Lucas Stone *First appearance of Jay Leno *First appearance of Nick Darey *First appearance of Kylie Wilde *First appearance of Jack Lefty *First appearance of Colin Sirens *First and last appearance of Ricky Sauvage *First appearance of Lyle Kingsley *First and last appearance of Bill Torres *First and last appearance of Sam Adams *The title refers to the murder where it all started with. *This is the first episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1